


Intermission

by sheg0



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 14:04:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheg0/pseuds/sheg0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short moment in between, that lasts forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intermission

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this while listening to "Intermission" by Coeur de Pirate (I highly recommend you do too while you read it: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dVb-lvGqqLM) and I got a pretty visual and tried to capture it in words.

The sun was setting and the light coming through the cream-colored curtains gave the room a yellow glow that seemed to capture the moment into a perfect vintage picture. Cosima leaned up on her elbows and the sheet slipped down her naked torso. Glancing at the body beside hers, she let the enticing aura of the moment really sink in. What more could she ever want, than to be in between the cool sheets of her bed, with a European goddess lying naked and peaceful next to her, and the sun setting beautifully around them? 

She turned on her side, holding herself up on her elbow, and laid a hand on Delphine’s back. The skin was like alabaster, pale and pure and soft. Cosima could let herself believe Delphine had been a statue cut in marble that some great artist sculpted and then came to life. An angel with blonde curls and hazel eyes. Only angels don’t do the sinful things that took place in that same bed hours ago.

The pads of her fingers traced the freckles on Delphine’s back, like one of those connect-the-dots games, only she’d done this one before and she always got different figures. They could be a constellation, or maybe a map to a hidden treasure. They could very well mark the path where Cosima lost her sanity. She resisted the urge to lean over and kiss each one of them, and up the bones of her spine, her shoulder blades and her nape. Instead, she left a blazing trail with her eyes.

Her hand slipped down to the curve of Delphine’s ass, but it didn’t continue; she didn’t want to start anything, she was just admiring this gorgeous being that she’d fallen for.

Delphine sighed deeply, the rise of her back evident to Cosima’s attentive stare. Slowly, as if they had all the time in the world, as if this moment was frozen in time and the rest of the universe had stopped existing, Delphine turned her head and blinked heady eyes at Cosima. She parted her lips but didn’t make a sound; they were completely dry of being in silence for so long. A pink tongue snuck out fleetingly to wet them and Cosima tilted her head to get a better view at her face.

“Are you okay?” Delphine asked, her voice croaking slightly, maybe because she hadn’t used it in hours or maybe because she’d went hoarse of screaming curses in French and Cosima’s name earlier.

“Yes.” Cosima smiled crookedly, Delphine’s favourite, because she could see Cosima’s canine and it made her think of a very cheeky wolf. “Why?”

“You’re never this quiet.”

Cosima had a lot to think about; Sarah, and Kira, and Leekie, and the constant pressure in her chest that reminded her that she was a defective specimen. But now, in this room, at this moment in time, with this woman, she was okay. More than that, she was perfect.

Letting her arm give in under her weight, she snuggled up to the other woman, who twisted and turned to accommodate her. Leg settling in between Delphine’s and arms winding around her waist, she pressed her forehead against Delphine’s and stared unblinkingly at a pair of green-hazel eyes that seemed to catch all the light and beam it back at her.

“I’m fine,” she whispered, her nose bumping softly with Delphine’s. The blonde’s lips pulled up at the corner the slightest bit and Cosima leaned in to kiss them, short and sweet and chaste. She then buried her face in Delphine’s neck, and the other woman kissed the top of her head before settling there and pulling Cosima that much closer.

Cosima breathed in the faint smell of Delphine’s perfume, her body wash and the sweat of their bodies, that created that characteristic scent that Cosima would forever relate with lazy afternoons suspended in time, curled up in bed with the woman she loved.

She mentally thanked her body and her lungs for not rebelling against her today – even though, she thought, the day wasn’t over yet – and kissed Delphine’s neck, noticing with satisfaction, the dark love-bites blemishing the otherwise perfect skin.

“I’m fine,” she repeated before she let sleep claim her.


End file.
